My All
by Vereesa
Summary: Season 2. Bungee/Wota. My leader is full of surprises, which is why I love her.


Disclaimer; I don't own the rights to MJSK or AKB48.

_Bungee sat in the empty clubroom, quietly staring down at her bare feet, her outward appearance was calm and contemplative, whereas internally she was mentally yelling at herself, tearing at herself for not defending herself properly._

It wasn't even the third week of school and already she had been defeated so easily. She wished she could blame it on being caught off guard, however that wasn't the case. No, she had come to terms with the fact that she was weak long before this had happened. There was only one thing she needed to do, and that was intensive training, she figured.

So caught up in scolding herself, she hadn't taken note of the silent figure watching her from the doorway. Wota, Team Hormone's leader, quietly watched the girl, knowing full well she was beating herself up over everything that had happened. She couldn't blame the poor girl, she would be doing the same if she had been jumped by Yabakune.

She shifted the objects in her arms, hiding them behind her back before stepping into the room, letting her presence be known to the other girl.

Bungee glanced up at her leader, who stopped inches from her looking like a child caught stealing. Wota smiled sheepishly as the other girl studied her wounded leader, who was bruised and limping slightly as if she had been in a fight recently. The sub-leader stood to scold the taller girl, but was stunned into silence as she caught a pair of shoes in her arms. Her own shoes that had been taken from her not long ago.

"They're your only pair, aren't they?"Wota rubbed her nose sheepishly, "you should take better care of your belongings. I found them in a dumpster full of rats."

Bungee felt her face flush slightly, she shook her head and glared a her leader. She knew that phrasing only meant that the other girl had sought out the people that had jumped her. Though she was more touched by the fact that the other girl had done such a thing just for her. She knew that, despite her love and devotion to the whole team, she wouldn't do more than just console her members if something like this had ever happened. Her leader herself knew she wasn't strong enough to take on those people.

So then, where had she gotten the strength to pull this off?

_My leader is full of surprises, which is why I love her. _

Sensing the other girl's slight frustration, the leader bit her lip slightly before she waved off any argument with a dismissive hand, "just be careful from now on, okay? I went through a lot of trouble just to get them back...not only that, I don't want to lose a member because of those bastards, got it?" Her face became serious, eyes locked with the sub-leader's. The girl only nodded, watching as the other girl finally gave her prized smile and patted her on the head. A slight blush forming on the leader's face, a sign of her own embarrassment with the matter.

She was never really good at displaying affection, after all. Not this way, at least, she was better at showing it through teasing more than anything.

After several seconds, Bungee sighed, staring down at the slightly smudged boots. Touched that Wota had even managed to go to such lengths just to retrieve the useless things, when she could have gone out and bought new shoes.

Before she knew it, the hand on her head and lifted, and she felt the other body in the room shift slightly to leave, Wota gave one last grin before waving goodbye to the other girl, stepping aside to leave the room.

Bungee held the boots closer to herself as she watched the bold leader's back grow further away from her, her face heating up slightly as she smiled fondly at the other girl.

In that moment she realized that even Wota was able to pull herself together and become strong just for her. It wasn't just her strictly training and pushing herself beyond her limits. It was determination. It was devotion.

Bungee was only strong when she felt her leader's watchful gaze at her back, when she was engulfed in Wota's proud, radiating smile. She felt as though she could take on the world when her supportive leader was there with her. _Wota _was her strength, her all.

"If that's the case," Bungee thought out loud, closing her eyes slightly and sighing, "let me be with her forever. Let me be _her_ all."

_Wota_ was her determination, _Wota_ was her devotion.


End file.
